Project Summary Implementation of the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS) (U18) RFA-FD-15-021 Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services Division of Agricultural Environmental Services Proposal to FDA for Participation in the Implementation of the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS) (U18)- RFA-FD-15-021 The Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services (FDACS) is requesting funding to enhance the infrastructure and effectiveness of Florida's Feed Safety monitoring and enforcement programs through participation in Implementation of the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS) (U18) - RFA-FD-15-021. The Department's Division of Agricultural Environmental Services would be responsible for administering this project. FDA's support of the division would enable the development of a far more comprehensive and responsive feed safety program in Florida. The capacity to rapidly identify feed related problems and incidents, and to determine and coordinate integrated and effective responses, is fundamental to the effective regulation of animal feed and feedstuffs for protection of agricultural animals, pets, and their owners, and is a primary objective of the Department's proposed participation in this project.